Un futuro lleno de células Goumet
by Stein29
Summary: Que pasaría si nuetro héroe caído en batalla contra un auto proclamado dios logrará reencarnar en otro mundo demostrando en el que puede llegar a ser grande.
1. capítulo 01

No soy dueño de Toriko ni de RWBY dejo el crédito a sus respectivos creadores que son los que tienen todo el derecho en sus series.

 **Nota del autor:** esta es mi primera historia crossover espero que sea de su agrado ya que ni yo se como estará este capitulo por favor comenten se aceptan sugerencias acerca de la historia.

Otra cosa si ya sabes quien es el solo salta hasta el final de la introducción del personaje ya que se que pocos lo conocen y lo escogí para el crossover por hacer algo único ya que en estos fic suelen poner a goku, naruto, etc... (Yo quería ser única y original) quería ser algo original y bueno leyendo un fic crossover **Spam** deRvB "¿que hacemos aquí? " que me lo leí todo hoy "otra vez" que es muy buena la verdad 100% recomendable por eso es que ando haciendo un fic tanto leer diferentes fic para uno motivarse (me sale una lagrima de macho alfa recordando todo) **fin del** **Spam.**

 **Narrador (Introducción de jirou)**

Tras ser derrotado por Neo/Acacia cuál le dio un noqueo que le hizo revertir su habilidad llamada "DAMAGE KNOCKING" el cual permite disminuir el daño recibido hasta un punto que no sea significativo al ser desactivada dicha habilidad Jirou recibió un daño tan descomunal como para destruir el planeta Goumet incontables veces, jirou fue finalmente desintegrado tras recibir todo el daño que ha recibido en toda su longeva vida al mismo tiempo.

Debido a que Jirou peleó en la antigüedad contra diferentes reyes legendarios, cada uno con una fuerza y habilidades que podría destruir con facilidad el planeta Goumet un planeta tan grande como saturno y con una durabilidad tan descomunal que dejaría en ridículo la explotación de una super nova.

Jirou tras ser criado por el rey de los lobos Guinness que con sólo sus pisadas eran capaces de destruir montañas sino que también deformar continentes con sus pisadas casuales.

Jirou tras ser criado por la tutela del dios Goumet Acacia fue considerado como una criatura de temer y respetar, eso lo llevó a tener el título de "El maestro del Knocking".

la razón de su descomunal fuerza ha sido gracias al cuidado de su padre adoptivo Guinness, quien le daba de comer una gran cantidad de nitros rojos, y por ello obtuvo una fuerza tan capaz de reventar múltiples planetas e incluso llegar a un nivel solar, debido a su descomunal fuerza y su naturaleza rebelde, Acacia tuvo que sellar su fuerza e implantarle técnica, no obstante aun con los sellos, su fuerza es tan grande como para destruir un planeta tan grande como saturno al momento que el lo desee.

 **Nota del autor:** Eso lo dice tanto la wiki como el manga con sus demostraciones físicas .

Ya acabando con la introducción de jirou y su fatídica muerte tra ser desintegrado jirou no paraba de maldecir a Acacia jirou con la esperanza de que los demás pudieran derrotar a neo/Acacia.

jirou estaba por logra despertar en una habitación desconocía.

"...Uhhhmmm...o dios me siento mal hasta podría decir que profanado." Jirou lo decía pací a él mismo mientras despertaba poco a poco entre quejidos de dolor y cansancio podría escuchar a una joven dama llamaba a un chico lo cual el noto la dama repetía "joven amo" notaba con algo de preocupación.

"Joven amo, joven amo despierte por favor" cuando noto que se refería a el estaba algo pasmado hasta que en su cerebro se conectaban todo los circuitos y de un momento a otro se exaltó asustando a la dama.

"AAAAHHHH!! ¿E-en donde estoy? ¿Que paso? En donde esta los nitros ? ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Porque carajos me llamas amo? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Que sucedió con la Acacia?"

"Joven amo no se esfuerce aun esta débil por todo lo que a pasado aun estas en recuperación debe calmarse y tomar todo con calma le recomiendo pasar el resto del día en cama" decía la joven señorita.

"Espera un momento, ¿Quien es usted señorita? y aún no a respondido con los preguntas" lo decía Jirou con algo de autoridad en sus últimas palabras.

"Joven amo no comprendo a que se refiere acaso ¿algo estas mal o le preocupa algo amo?" hasta que un foco se prendió encima de su cabez

"O es acaso que no me reconoce joven amo ?" preguntaba la señorita con algo de preocupación y su preocupación aumenta al notar que jirou negaba con la cabeza a lo cual ella comenzó a proseguir.

"Comprendo joven amo, lo más probable es que esto sea temporal, así que me presentaré mi nombre es Sakuya y soy la maid en jefe de la casa, señor su madre la maestra de la casa me ordenó en cuidarte y servirle joven amo".

"lo siento señ... perdón Sakuya pero te tengo que aclarar unas cosas de joven no tengo nada y de cuidarme no necesito tal cosa yo soy Jirou el gran maestro KNOCKING" a este punto Sakuya estaba diciendo a ella misma "sip el pobre esta alucinando pobre necesita descansar".

"solo nesesito que me digas en donde". Jirou

"Joven amo, estamos en su casa veo que realmente no recuerda que sucedió entonces dejame explicarle, antes del incidente señor usted estaba en la fiesta de su cumpleaños número 13 pero repentinamente surgió una tormenta y nos refugiados joven amo en ese momento cuando íbamos a entrar en la mansión un rayo golpeó una columna de concreto lo cual provocó su desprendimiento cayendo los escombros enzima de usted joven amo y es por eso... (en este momento Sakuya sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su expresión facial cambiaba a una de impotencia) y es por eso joven amo que fue gravemente herido han pasado tan solo 2 semanas inconsciente joven amo observe ( le da un pequeño espejo de mano a Jirou) en esas 2 semanas hemos echo todo lo posible para que no allá ninguna cicatriz como puede observar hasta con la influencia de la familia pudimos obtener ayuda de atlas cual ayudó mucho gracias a sus avances tecnológico de atlas.

Al momento que jirou se vio por el espejo puedo ver a un cuerpo joven pero con la impresión de su piel era clara, el pelo largo y rosado con un mechón blanco, en el lado izquierdo del cabello _(su apariencia es como la de **astolfo** de FATE_ _apocrypha)_ jirou o "joven amo como lo dice sakuya" quedó anodadado ya que no solo su cabello cambio sino que toda su apariencia con su físico aún está a ahí, jirou comenzó a tocar se el rostro intentando inspeccionar cada parte de su rostro para al fin decir.

Espera, espera ¿quien ese? ¿soy yo? o es que a caso el daño causado por Acacia provocó que no muriera y ahora ando en un coma, si eso tuvo que pasar ya que esta muerda no puede ser real. Pensaba jirou atormentado

Ya que nesesito a respuestas y por arte de magia ella cree que el esta con algunos problemas sobre su memoria es una duran oportunidad, algo que usaría sin escrupilo con el fin de un objetivo y ese era buscar información.

Holaaaa bueno este es el primer capitulo que hago, del primer fic que también hago así que si tengo errores o horrores ortográficos o otra cosa lo siento la verdad y si tiene consejo o algo que pueda usar escriban otra cosa, yo estoy usando el manga de Toriko no el anime ya que para mi su anime fue lo peor que vi en comparación a su historia y trama original que es el manga y bueno ya en el próximo cap será el doble de palabras ya que voy a hacer esa dinámica subiré un K más cada capitulo y ya tengo la mitad del capitulo 2 :v [carita de pac-man 2018]


	2. Capítulo 02

En el momento de escuchar eso Sakuya ella solo suspira y comienza a preguntarle al joven amo que si no recordaba nada de aquí o a ella misma, lo cual Jirou terminara negaba con la cabeza Sakuya decidió armarse de valor y en explicarle quien es el, en donde esta y su puesto como Hijo primogénito de la Familia Brown.

Joven amo usted es primogénito de su padre y madre actualmente su madre tiene el cargo de ser la jefa de la familia Brown, de la cual casa usted es heredero del apellido de la familia Brown el trabajo secundario de la familia se trata de una administración accionista unas de nuestros mayores contribuyentes son las acciones de la Compañía de Dust de la familia Schnee, La prestigiosa academia de cazadores la Academia Beacon entre otros.

Los jefes de la familia han recaudado cifras millonarias por las acciones del trabajo secundario de la familia, pero las acciones principales de la familia Brown es el estudio científicos sobre los Grimm el cual han hecho grandes hallazgos que ayudado a todas las academias para los cazadores, esta mansión fue construida en base a esos trabajos junto Con la riquezas de la familia Brown.-Termina de contar Sakuya para el asombro de Jirou

Bueno por lo menos se cuál es mi supuesto apellido "Brown" si por algún momento se le ocurriera a esta maid en pronunciar mi nombre estaría más que feliz, pero al no saber nada y para poder encontrar respuesta debido a mi desorientación total debería de seguirle el juego.- En la mente de jirou decidió hacerse pasar por el joven amo hasta que sea el momento adecuado

Como ya había mencionado joven amo estoy aquí para servirle en lo que desee pero si no necesitas de a de mi me retirare por ahora joven amo necesita descansar siéntase libre de salir de sus aposentos lo más probable es que no se familiaricé con la mancion pero con el tiempo eso pasara me retiro por ahora Joven amo por favor no salga de los recintos por su propio bien.- Lo último Sakuya lo decía con na leve preocupación.

Que descases amo Calix.- Tras decir eso Sakuya cierra la puerta de la habitación yéndose hacer sus deberes como maid en jefe.

Jirou noto que la maid llamada Sakuya dijo lo último con los ojos apagado y se va lentamente de la gran habitación donde se encontraban En la mente de

Vamos jirou… piensa que estas en el cuerpo de un niño de 13 años esto no puede ser real yo estaba combatiendo contra Acacia yo morí cuando ese bastado revirtió mi "DAMAGE KNOCKING" y ahora estoy aquí fingiendo ser un niño a que nivel e caído… (suspira) por ahora es mejor si ando en bajo perfil, no llamo la atención, lo peor de todo es que ando en un cuerpo que no me pertenece me pregunto si no abre perdido todas mis fuerzas y las células por los nitroso rojos mejor saldré de la habitación a ver si logro conseguir respuesta sobre como llegue aquí ya sé quién soy "Calix Brown" o supuestamente quien soy, pero aun no sé nada acerca de Acacia.- Jirou decía a sus adentró intentando recapitular todo lo que dijo Sakuya

Tras levantarse de la cama con algo de dificultad jirou está saliendo de su habitación ve un gran pasillo con grandes decoraciones y entre todo eso logra ver un cuadro grande como un mural donde se encontraban tres personas.

La primera se podría describir como una mujer mayor de contextura delgada, pelo largo rosado, ojos azules con un vestido de gala y de tés clara ella está alado de otras dos personas un hombre mayor igual que ella y un joven parecen una familia unida todos con porte y mostrando respeto en el retrato.

El retrato del joven es de el mismo o de Calix Brown es un muchacho de apariencia andrógina que se viste fantásticamente. Hermoso más allá de todo comparar, usa adornos en sus cabellos que parecen algo que una princesa llevaría de tés clara también y cabello rosado portando una pose firme en el retrato mostrando elegancia.

Wow wow wow... calmate Jirou... calmate... Como te acabas de describir a ti mismo y este Calix como puede estar vestido así parece una chica la confundira rápidamente si no fuera que soy yo... Eso sonó mal muy mal.

La tercera persona es un hombreeAAAAH!!.- Calix fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando fue arrollado por una maid muy pequeña una niña al ver la joven se veía algo particular orejas, en punta, un par de cuernos en su cabeza, una cabellera castaña y ojos claro rasgado en la pupilas dando a entender que tiene partes regtil (características de una serpiente o vivora cornada de Sahara).

Umm... Oye ¿estás bien? Podrías quitarte encima de mí algo me dice que podría respirar mejor si algo no me aplasta el tórax.- al terminar la oración la niña se levantó rápidamente y algo apenada por su comportamiento comenzó a sacudirse el polvo y a disculparse.

Discúlpeme por mi comportamiento sr Brown yo...eh... No quería lastimarlo más de lo que estas ya que paso por un accidente cuando Sakuya nos contó que despertó vine a toda velocidad hacia acá... Lo siento, no me precarte quien estaba a frente de mi y creo que tire a otras personas por ahí jijiji.- la niña extraña su risa era de culpa e incomodidad esperando mi reacción

jirou/calix observaba a la pequeña niña casi de su tamaño poero aún no dejaba de observar de manera peculiar la parecía que tenía la joven maid cuando noto que observaba sus cualidades fauno se puso apenada intentando ocultar sus cuernos con el cabello largo y rubio

Sakuya Conto a todo el personal que despertó y tus padres aún no regresan de su viaje de negocios con la familia Schnee.- dijo la pequeña maid

Unmm... ¿La familia Schnee? Me podrías decir no recuerdo muchas cosas debido al golpe que recibí Sakuya me contó que trabajamos con esa falimia ya que somos unos accionistas de esa compañía y otras. -bien jirou lo estás haciendo bien jeje solo necesitas seguir la corriente de la situación hacia obtendrás respuestas solo espero que hacia donde me lleve esto no sea un desastre.

Tengo recuerdos muy borrosos y no me acuerdo en donde estoy o quien soy realmente bueno en teoría si soy Calix Brown pero no se mis gustos o hasta que es lo que no me gusta me podrías decir cual es tu nombre pequeña.- Al escuchar eso la maid su cara que transmitía vergüenza por su comportamiento anterior ahora a uno de preocupación y tristeza.

Amo Brown realmente no recuerdas nada - al observar que la cara de jirou no cambia sino que tenía un semblante serio se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad.- comprendo amo Brown usted pertenece a la familia Brown su madre o lady Elizabeth y su padre los jefes de la familia Sakuya es la maid en jefe esta a cargo en la administración de los demás eso incluye a los mayordomos y de la mansión parapara estar siempre presentable yo soy Tohka la número dos de las maid de la mansión.- esto último lo decía con mucho orgullo se nota que al llegar a ese puesto se tubo que esforzar demasiado para luego decir.- la familia de ocupa principalmente en ser accionistas de la compañía Schnee lo cual es invertido hacia las minas de Duts que es la materia prima de los cazadores y de los reinos como vale, mystral etc... Eres el hijo primogénito de la familia Brown que también es dueña de una de los centros de investigación de todo remnant ayudando con sus descubrimientos e inventos hasta ahora en su reciente celebración de su cumpleaños número 13 comenzó una tormenta repentina muy fuerte y mientras que nosotros nos estábamos refugiando un pilar callo enzima de usted y.. y.. - la niña no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus ojos estaban lagrimeados Jirou entendió que ella no a visto nada sobre la parte salvaje del mundo así que solo puso una mano en el hombro de la niña y a ella levantar la cabeza el solo sonrió en un intento de consolar a la niña

ooh tranquila estoy bien no te preocupes por eso ya paso pero me gustaría saber en donde entro yo osea que es de mi vida y a que me dedicaba hacer como mis gustos y solo dime Jir... Calix me haces sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy jejejeje solo Calix sin el amo tu no eres ninguna propiedad ¿okay?.- Tohka asintió con la cabeza dando a entender a Jirou que había comprendido todo para luego responder.

Esta bien amo calix.

No no no no solo llamame Calix nada de amo Calix.- decía Jirou

No.-Jirou

¿Amo?.-Tohka

Todo menos ese- si salgo a la calle y me dice amo creerán que es una esclava como una trata de blancas esos eran los pensamientos de jirou al escuchar que una niña le decía amo como que si fuese ella una pertenencia.

Pero no puedo llamarlo por su nombre sin su cargo soy la segunda maid de la mansión seria in respetuoso por mi parte- al decir lo último Tohka se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo

Sabes llámame como quieras continuemos por favor.-decía el pobre de jirou resignado a lo que Tohka solo asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa radiante que decía yo gane.

Calix-diría Tohka- usted estaba entrenando para heredar la compañía familiar al tener 28 años pero a cambio de los gustos no lo sé, pero tengo una idea.

 **Holaaa!** Aquí les traje el segundo capitulo si me tarde y mucho xd pero es que estaba algo ocupado.

Ahora voy a responder a los comentarios o a el comentario solo uno me escribió XD

\- repuesta 1) okay amigo intento tener la ortografía bien puesta capas en lo que me equivoque es en las comas. xd

-repuesta 2) Nada de Japoñol eso lo tengo claro tengo lo de amo y lady tipo Inglaterra so se si se me entiende algo como la casa de weiss pero tampoco tan grande ya que son accionistas pero no son dueños de nada xd (gente de negocios).

-repuesta 3) Nada de Gary/Mary Sue

Bueno eso ya lo tenia en mente la primera tenía la intención de enviar a Jirou así sin más osea que amanece en el mundo de Remnant pero viendo las capacidades de el es como poner una hormiga vs una bota militar y remnant no es la bota xd entonces lo mande en reencarnación desde 0 que va a tener que sudar para obtener las cosas por eso la nueva apariencia como un isekai pero sin estar roto o comenzar con el típico harén cliché xd jirou puede tener una naturaleza rebelde pero no es idiota al menos uno busca información si esta desorientado.

-respuesta 4)¿Y dime? ¿Como piensas unir el mundo de Toriko con el de RWBY? En ese caso solo diré los que murieron en el manga de toriko irán a remnant claro no todo y hasta me volveré a leer el manga de Toriko para que no se me olvide nada claro les voy a dar un buen sentido a ello tampoco van a habría los ojos y majicamente están en remnant.


End file.
